Patience
by lilnaych
Summary: another onshot songfice. this time about Squall coming to terms with how much Rinoa means to him, set directly after the final battle and done to patience by take that, yeah i know the song sucks but read and review please who knows you may like it


**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing, not ff8 not square, not even this song. Nothing, nada, zip, squat in fact to quote a friend of mine you are a zero, my hero so don't bother suing I mean there's nothing here for ya to take.

A/N: ok yet another songfic and this time done to Patience by take that. Ok I know what your thinking but well I like the song so there lol. Anyway this story is about what's going through Squall's mind as people are trying to get him and Rinoa together after the battle with Ultimecia. As always I would like to thank the awesome Hannah for putting up with me and my bad musical tastes lol, and of course the amazing Alex still the best damn writer I know and still where my inspiration comes from.

**PATIENCE.**

**Just have a little, patience **

It had happened they had beaten the unbeatable, the sorceress from the future had been defeated. Now all that remained was memories of the battle they had come through and new beginnings to the lives they once had. Each of them had found something out about themselves during the fighting but none more so than Squall Leonheart. He had found love or to be more precise love had found him, so now the only question was would he accept it?.

**I'm still hurting from a love I lost,  
I'm feeling your frustration,  
But any minute all the pain will stop,  
Just hold me close inside your arms tonight,  
don't be too hard on my emotions **

Squall sat in his room and looked at the uniform that lay across his bed, he was supposed to be wearing it tonight at the party. But as he sat there he still hadn't decided whether or not he was going to go. He looked from the uniform to the small picture beside his bed, it was a picture of Squall as a young boy sitting alone on the steps of the orphanage. As he looked he couldn't help but think back to what life was like for him there and as usual these thoughts were ones he would rather not have.

"_Sis" the little boy said._

"_I'm all alone" he continued._

"_Why sis" the little boy cried._

Squall got up from the bed and put the picture back in the drawer of the desk. He had never come to terms with her leaving and even after finding her and seeing her again a part of him still felt like that little boy.

"Everyone leaves" he said as he closed the top drawer on the picture.

"Sooner or later they all leave" he said walking back to the bed.

He picked up the uniform and walked towards the wardrobe, as he opened the wardrobe door and took out a hanger he hesitated for a minute. Is this the right thing to do, am I doing the right thing he thought to himself.

"I'm better off alone" he said loudly as he eventually hung the uniform in the wardrobe.

**  
Cause I, need time,  
My heart is numb, has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience, **

The party was in full swing, they all deserved it so much. She looked around the room though looking for the person who she wanted to share this moment with more than ever. But as she looked she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey rinny" she heard Selphie call out.

"Oh hi Sefie" Rinoa answered glad to see her friend even though it hadn't been her she had wished to see.

"Having a good time" Selphie asked her voice in it's usual cheery tone.

"Yeah kind of" Rinoa answered not wanting to spoil the other girls good mood.

"Don't worry rinny he'll be here" Selphie said realising why Rinoa wasn't in the party mood.

"I don't think so Sefie, I don't think he'll come" Rinoa said now sure that he wouldn't be coming after all.

"Oh but he will rin, trust me he will" Selphie said a small conspiratorial grin on her face.

**  
I really wanna start over again,  
I know you wanna be my salvation,  
The one that I can always depend, **

Irvine walked toward Squall's room with Selphies words still ringing in his ears.

"_You have to do this Irvy" Selphie said._

"_But Sefie what makes you think he'll listen to me" Irvine asked._

"_Because your gonna make him Irvy" Selphie said and kissed Irvine softly._

Irvine arrived at Squall's room and knocked loudly but received no answer, he knocked again and again but still there was no answer.

"Squall are you in there" Irvine shouted through the door.

"Squall man open up" he shouted again.

But again there was no reply, he considered breaking the door down but then thought better of it. He would never be able to explain that to anyone he realised as he walked away from the door.

Squall meanwhile was in the one place that anyone who knew Squall Leonheart should really have looked. Squall as usual when he had things on his mind was in the training centre, for him this place was like a form of meditation. He came here often and it always took his mind off whatever problems he was having, however tonight it was having the opposite effect. Tonight he was thinking about the very thing he had come here to forget.

"Rin" he said as he killed yet another grat.

**  
I'll try to be strong, believe me,  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me, **

He sat down and began to curse to himself, dammit why did I ever have to meet her. Life was much better when I didn't know her, but as soon as this thought entered into his head another took its place and this one he couldn't quite shake.

"Was it, was it really" he said aloud as suddenly images became blurred in his mind.

_He was in space, he had jumped out to save her and now he could see her floating there in the distance._

"_Rin I'm coming, Hold on" he shouted through the visor of the space suit._

_Now he was in a ballroom and a figure was walking towards him, she was beautiful and dressed in a white dress, but then in a the blink of an eye she suddenly became blurry._

"_Rin no" Squall shouted._

_But no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, than the images changed again and he was lying in a flower field, he opened his eyes and he could see her holding his head in her arms and she was crying._

"_Rin please don't cry" he said to her as he watched the tears fall._

"_Squall" she said not bothering to wipe the tears._

"_Rin I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry" he said before he raised his hand to her face._

"_I know, I know" she said feeling the warmth of his hand on her cheek._

"_I promise I'll never make you cry again" Squall said as she moved her lips to his._

Squall jumped from where he had been sitting and ran from the Training centre. As he got to the doors two students were entering obviously about to go to the secret area.

"Commander are you ok" they asked as he ran past them.

"I have a promise to keep" he shouted as he sprinted by.

**  
Cause I, need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience yeah, **

Irvine had started to look around garden in the hopes of finding Squall but was beginning to believe that he wouldn't find him anywhere. He had searched everywhere and had even convinced Zell to help.

"Where the hell would he be" Irvine said.

"I have no idea" Zell answered.

"Did you check the Training centre" a voice behind them said.

"No we didn't damn why didn't we think of that" both Irvine and Zell said together.

"Well as an expert Squall watcher, where else would he go" Quistis said joining the two men.

The trio all went to the centre together but once again found that Squall wasn't there. Between them they reluctantly decided that if Squall didn't want to be found he wouldn't be.

"We should go back to the party" Zell said.

"Yeah maybe he's there" Quistis added.

"Yeah besides I'd better let Sefie know what's going on" Irvine said.

He dreaded having to go back and tell her that he hadn't managed to find Squall almost as much as he dreaded how Rinoa would react when she too found out.

**Cause this scar runs so deep,  
It's been hard,  
But I have to believe, **

Squall ran back into his room and pulled the wardrobe door practically off the hinges, he grabbed the uniform off the hangar but in his haste he heard a ripping noise.

"Nooo" he shouted as he looked at the torn uniform in front of him.

"Dammit" he shouted again throwing it to the ground.

He sat down on the bed with a thump and closely examined the uniform, there was a big rip running down the leg of the pants. The jacket was salvageable but without the pants he would look ridiculous, he put his hand to his forehead and began to curse.

"You idiot" he shouted.

He rubbed his hand over his face before he reached the scar that Seifer had given him during their fight. Seifer he hadn't though about him in quite some time, in all the confusion and fluster of the last days. He hadn't though of Seifer once and as he felt the scar on his face he found that it wasn't really Seifer he was thinking off. It was something the other man had done or rather tried to do.

_He looked on in horror as Seifer offered Rinoa to Adel as some sort of sacrifice, he had always thought he hated Seifer but he had been wrong because whatever he had felt before. This felt so much worse for the first time in his life Squall actually wanted to kill somebody._

"_NOOO" he shouted as he watched Seifer hand Rinoa over._

"_Rin hold on I'm coming" he shouted as he began to run towards Seifer and Adel._

Suddenly as if someone had clicked a switch in his brain, these images disappeared from Squall's head. Instead the image that he saw before him was the one he cherished most, he saw Rinoa he saw his angel. He jumped from the bed and ran to the door.

"Rin hold on I'm coming" he shouted as he left the room.

**  
Have a little patience,  
Have a little patience, **

Rinoa stood alone on the balcony, she had heard Irvine tell Selphie that they hadn't found Squall. She stood there and felt as bad as she had ever felt, he doesn't want me she thought to herself as she looked out over the ocean. Small tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to think how wrong she had been. She had thought they would have a future, she had thought they would be together.

"Rin sorry I'm late" a voice said behind her.

"Squall" she said as she turned to see him standing there.

**  
Cause I, I just need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try, and have a little patience, **

Selphie held the camera in her hands as she filmed the party around her, she had filmed so much tonight but the one thing she hadn't managed to capture was squall's arrival at the party that or any footage of him at all. She turned the camera towards the balcony to see Rinoa standing there with a smile on her face. She continued to film as Rinoa began to move towards the other side of the balcony but before she could capture the moment on film. The battery light began to flash on the camera, Selphie cursed to herself ,before smiling as she thought maybe some things should remain private. She placed the camera on the table in front of her and went back to the party.

"I didn't think you were coming" Rinoa said.

"I wasn't " Squall said.

"But you changed my mind" he added quickly.

"Me how" Rinoa asked moving towards him.

"By being you" he answered.

"Oh" Rinoa said as she began to smile.

"Rin I…I…." Squall said.

"I know Squall, me too" Rinoa said before her words were silenced by a kiss.

**  
Have a little patience,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little... Patience**

They stood on the balcony in each others arms and watched the shooting star streak across the nights sky. Finally Rinoa turned and looked at Squall who was standing there smiling at her.

"You really do have a beautiful smile" she said as she looked at him.

"It took you to make it beautiful" he said and leaned closer to her.

They kissed and for the first time in either of their lives they finally knew what it was

**Just try and have a little... Patience**

The end.

a.n well hope u liked it and please review if you get a chance.


End file.
